Key
Keys are quest items in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy, used to unlock and activate things. Unlocking keys Courtyard key The courtyard key is found by Tutankhamen in a wardrobe in his bedroom. It grants him access to the Luxor Palace Courtyard. Exit key The exit key is found by Tutankhamen in a treasure chest in the Impulse Planetarium. It allows him to leave the area. Old key The old key is found by Sphinx at the bottom of the Abydos Plaza well in the Abydos Sewers. It allows him to exit the gated area after obtaining one of the Abydosian Pearls. It is the smallest key. Sarcophagus key The sarcophagus key is found by Tutankhamen in Luxor Palace. It allows him to open sarcophagi and potentially use them for transportation in both the palace and the Castle of Uruk. Stairs key The stairs key is received by Sphinx from the Pearl Man after gathering the Abydosian Pearls for him. It gives access to the stairs that lead from Abydos Plaza to the second level. Later on, its use is replaced by the Zip Line Handle. Treasure Room key The Treasure Room Key is received by Tutankhamen from Aunt Seti once he has found all the Old Amulets so he can deliver them to the Treasure Room. It is only used once. Wardrobe key The wardrobe key is found by Tutankhamen in a hidden passageway of Luxor Palace. It is used only once: to unlock a wardrobe in his room. Gallery Courtyard_Key.PNG|Courtyard key Exit Key.jpeg|Exit key Old_Key.PNG|Old key Sarcophagus_Key.PNG|Sarcophagus key Stairs_Key.PNG|Stairs key Treasure_Room_Key.PNG|Treasure Room key Wardrobe_Key.PNG|Wardrobe key Activation keys Earth key The Earth key is found by Tutankhamen in the Impulse Planetarium. It is used to switch the catapult's trajectory to the exit, and is swapped with the Solar or Lunar key. It is a large, golden sphere with blue gems (the blue representing oceans and the gold representing the continents), with several hoops surrounding the earth, representing an old geocentric view (Earth at center) of the solar system. Glyph key Glyph keys are used by Sphinx multiple times. They are found in many places, such as the Mysterious Location, Great Wall Entrance I, II, and III. They are commonly used on statues as well as in dedicated holders. They resemble a fusion of a crook (an important ancient Egyptian symbol) and a djed, made of gold. Lunar key The Lunar Key is found by Tutankhamen in the Impulse Planetarium. It is used to switch the catapult's trajectory to a puzzle room where the Electric Mummy ability must be used, and is swapped with the Solar or Earth key. As the Earth key takes Tutankhamen to the exit, the Lunar and Solar keys remain in his inventory for the rest of the game. It is a golden crescent moon embedded with blue gems possibly representing stars. Solar key The Solar Key is found by Tutankhamen in the Impulse Planetarium. It is used to switch the catapult's trajectory to a puzzle room where the Fire Mummy ability must be used, and is swapped with the Earth or Lunar key. As the Earth key takes Tutankhamen to the exit, the Lunar and Solar keys remain in his inventory for the rest of the game. It is a red gem surrounded by a gold sunburst, representing the sun. Gallery EarthKey.JPG|Earth key Glyph_Key.PNG|Glyph key LunarKey.JPG|Lunar key SolarKey.JPG|Solar key Category:Keys Category:Quest Items